The Prophecy
by DemonSlayerPrincess
Summary: Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Shippo are read a prophecy pertaining to them, what if it was something they didn’t agree in, would the rebel against what the prophecy instructs? Rating may change later
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Prophecy

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.

Description: Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Shippo are read a prophecy pertaining to them, what if it was something they didn't agree in, would the rebel against what the prophecy instructs?

Chapter One

Kaede frowned in concentration. She had just read an ancient prophecy created for the feudal era. Her eyes widened with each word she read, was this true? Her wrinkled hands began to shake with nervousness. It made more sense to her as she read it word by word. Although it didn't give names in it, she knew who they were. True or not, she knew the prophecy must be sought out. She couldn't imagine the consequences if it was denied.

Later…

"Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit," Kagome screamed, balling her fists even tighter as she towered over Inuyasha.

"Shouldn't have done that," Sango said from her sitting spot with the others on top of the hill they took a break on.

"Got that right," Shippo agreed.

"When will he learn," Miroku asked rhetorically, "Well better eat our food before it gets cold."

Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara munched away on their lunch as they watched Inuyasha and Kagome in their petty squabble.

"Do my feelings mean anything to you," Kagome yelled as Inuyasha stood up in an angry fashion.

"Why are you getting all worked up for," Inuyasha yelled back at her.

"Are you kidding me, do you seriously have no clue what you did," Kagome argued back.

Miroku let out a frustrated sigh than frowned as he saw someone approach, "Kaede," he called as he stood. Sango stood as well to greet her as Inuyasha and Kagome, still fuming, turned their attention to the old woman approaching by horse.

"Nice to see ye all again," greeted Kaede nicely as she climbed off, before she had to get down to business.

"What brings you here lady Kaede," asked Miroku.

"I have some urgent business for us to attend to," Kaede ushered them to follow her as she descended the hill and leaded the horse with her.

They followed her into an empty and sat down before she started talking to them once again.

"It has come to my attention of a certain prophecy that was created that mentions ye all," she started.

"Us," Kagome said shocked.

"What kind of prophecy," Sango asked frowning.

"A prophecy that was created years ago that tells of travels that sought out the destruction of an evil mastermind," Kaede began to explain.

"Intriguing, what else did the prophecy say," Miroku asked, placing his arms together in his sleeves.

"Shall we discuss this over some tea," Kaede asked as she began to cook up the herbs she carried with her.

A/N: well that's it for the first chapter, if you like it so far, please review, I kind of have what I want in the prophecy, but I still have to work things out, so I'll update asap.


	2. Future Told

Chapter 2: Future Told

Since the prophecy had to do with them Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Shippo listened carefully as Kaede read the scroll in front of her.

"I have seen a vision and sought meanings to a wise elder and so I now know that six travelers will rise together to destroy an evil that arises in the warring times. There will be a warrior with half demon blood and half human blood, there will also be a kind hearted priestess, accompanied with them a wise monk, a strong demon slayer, a fox demon child and two tailed demon cat."

"That sounds a lot like us," Kagome said nervously, unsure she wanted to know the rest.

Kaede continued, "The battle will be very difficult and challenges will bestow these six, but it does not end with just a battle. These warriors will be legend for generations."

"Well that's nothing new, a demon we have to kill," Inuyasha said standing up.

"Ye might want to sit down, there is more," Kaede told him.

Inuyasha grumbled and sat back down, he hated speeches and boring stories, even if it was a prophecy about them.

Kaede was a little hesitant with reading the next part, "Please continue Lady Kaede," Miroku spoke.

"Ai," she said reading on, "I have seen that even more lays ahead for these fine warriors, a victory,"

"That's great," Shippo said happily.

"Blessings of a stronger generation," Kaede read.

"Aww," said Kagome.

"But the battle will also bring a death among the destined warriors."

Everyone grew silent and their smiles faded.

A death?

A/N: I know it's super short and I haven't updated in so long, sorry guys, it seemed like a good idea when I first had it, I really don't have any ideas for it right now, I was going to make it like they would have to make a tough decision, but idk, sorry guys.


End file.
